The invention concerns a film having at least one electrical component and a process for the production of such a film.
For the production of electrical components using organic semiconductor technology, for example organic field effect transistors (OFETs) or other electrical components of organic polymers, structuring at least of the conductive electrode layer is required. Structuring of the other layers of such components is not absolutely necessary but can improve the efficiency and capability of such components involving organic semiconductor technology. In order to be able to produce powerful electrical components using organic semiconductor technology it is necessary in that respect for structuring of the layers to be implemented with a high level of resolution and register accuracy.
WO 02/25750 describes the production of electrodes or circuit boards using a lithography process. In that procedure a conductive organic layer comprising doped polyaniline (PANI) or polyethylene dioxthiophene (PEDOT) is applied to a substrate, for example a film, over the surface thereof, by doctor application, spraying, spin coating or screen printing. A thin layer of photoresist is applied thereto and exposed in structured form. Upon development the exposed polyaniline layer is deprotonised by the action of the developer and thus becomes non-conducting. The remaining photoresist is dissolved with a solvent. Prior to or after that step the non-conductive matrix of the organic layer is dissolved out with a non-basic solvent.
WO 02/25750 describes that a chemical compound which has a deprotonising action is applied by printing to a flat functional polymer layer for structuring purposes. The compound is preferably a base. Non-conducting regions are selectively removed by a subsequent rinsing operation.
WO 02/47183 proposes introducing functional polymers into recesses in a shaped layer for structuring layers of an organic field effect transistor. That shaped layer comprises a different organic material with insulating properties, into which a punch is impressed. The functional polymer is then introduced into those recesses by a doctor. Extremely fine structures with lateral dimensions in the range of 2 to 5 μm can be produced with that process. The doctor method is moreover not material-specific, that is to say it is suitable for structuring all layers of an organic field effect transistor. In addition the viscosity range for the doctor procedure is incomparably greater than for the printing operation so that the functional polymers can be substantially left in their consistency. Furthermore relatively thick layers in the range of up to 1 μm can be produced.
DE 100 33 112 describes a process for the production of electrical components using organic semiconductor technology, in which functional polymers are applied to a substrate or a layer which is already present, by means of a tampon printing process.